Blue sisters
by dmails
Summary: Mages pays a visit to 5pb after she starts her landmass tour.


It was near midnight, Mages had been waiting backstage as being in a crowd of people wasn't really her style. Plus if the person on stage saw her it would end up being a terrible situation all together. She didn't often visit 5pb but today was a rare case, 5pb was starting her tour around Leanbox and the other landmasses and Mages wanted to see her before she went off to the next location.

" Things are all too quiet back here, please alert me if you find anything within the system. Yes it's a top priority… I'll contact you later. "

There was a low ringing beep noise after Mages stopped talking. It was coming from a red cell phone she had on her at all times, if she really called someone or not was up for debate. It was a bad habit of hers to talk in to the phone randomly, but it was all part of her wizard act. She was a self-proclaimed wizard after all; proving that she was serious was just part of it all.

The crowd's cheering and chanting for more could be heard even from backstage, it was about time for the concert to be over and the final goodbyes from the sound system could be heard.

" Thank you everyone for showing up! I can't wait to spread my music to other landmasses on this tour! Please keep an eye out for me during my travels "

With that the blue haired singer left the stage and headed backstage with a smile on her face. 5pb was always overjoyed after a concert since her fans were cheering for her and wishing her the best of luck.

"Lyrica"

Mages offered a small smile as she waved the girl over.

" What are you doing here? I thought you were off trying to master a new spell… "

" Is my relative not happy to see a great wizard like myself? I do have a right to visit every so often. "

Mages sighed a little, she really hated when Lyrica did that. She did have a right to at least talk to her little sister every so often.

" It's not that, you know how Cave gets when you're around. If she sees you it'll be bad news for both of us. "

5pb waved her hands a little; she was starting to panic a little. As much as she liked seeing her sister it wasn't public knowledge that they were even related.

" Cave doesn't have to find out, I'll be leaving soon anyway. I just wanted to at least see you in person before your tour; it's my job to make sure a relative is doing well. "

Mages folded her arms on top of each other, even if she never really stated the whole sister relationship she at least tried to act like a big sister. Her over the top personality was cause for trouble though, her random phone calls and strange talks about worldliness and the whole self-proclaimed wizard title would only spell terrible PR for 5pb if word ever got out.

" I really am thankful that you came to see me at least "

5pb moved in a little closer and gave Mages a hug. It wasn't often that she showed affection to her sister but it really was nice of her to visit before the tour started at least.

" There is no need for this contact! What if you have a tracker on you and it gets transferred to me? People would dare to try and fight a wizard but you never know. "

Of course Mages overreacted; the hug threw her off big time.

" I don't have anything like that, and there's nothing wrong with a hug between sisters!"

5pb just smiled as she backed off a little. It was cute how Mages always reacted like this whenever she tried to do something nice for her.

"How has your adventuring been going? Have you advanced your time space travel magic yet?"

Even if the idea of time space traveling was a bit silly it was something she knew her sister could do after she put her mind to it.

" I have made a few advancements, I have taken a CPU under my wing as my assistant even if they don't wish to be called that. "

Mages made a small tic sound after that. Noire really wasn't that much of an assistant but she did offer help and the wizard was making use of it.

" Along with that I have managed to become comrades with a girl named Nepgear. You know her of course as she was the one you traveled with beforehand. She is a very interesting girl; she truly has what it takes to become a mad scientist. "

The blue haired wizard gave a small grin at the last statement. It was true, Nepgear was one the same wave length as her when it came down to things related to science and machines. In fact they both agreed to walk down the path of being mad scientists together.

" You're friends with Nepgear? That's wonderful; she's a very nice girl and is always looking out for her sister and other friends. "

5pb did envy Nepgear a little for how close she was with her sister but she also admired how much she did in order to help everyone out when the CPUS were captured not too long ago.

" Next time you see her please tell her I said hi and good luck with whatever she's up to now. I would like to visit her myself but I can't with the tour going on. "

There was a small frown on 5pb's face after she said she was too busy to see her friend. It was only natural to be sad when you couldn't see people you enjoyed being around, but her tour was more important considering it was her big break.

" You can say so yourself when I perfect my time space travel magic. I'll be able to bring you to where she is and back without having to miss anything. "

It was more than just a statement it was a promise, Mages hated seeing 5pb upset and if she could use her magic to help it would be worth it.

" Really? You'll do that for me? I don't know what to say. You're always doing stuff like this for me and I feel like I can never do anything in return. "

The idol really hated not being able to repay her sister; she couldn't even do anything in return for the headset and guitar that Mages made for her a while ago. It was something she really wanted to repay her for but no matter what she did the wizard would refuse and say it was no big deal.

" It is no big deal, as a mad magician I must use my magic for purposes that are considered unrealistic. In this case transcending worlds to have two people meet fits under that description. Please do not consider it a big deal that needs to be repaid; I have stated many times that I'm doing all this for my own purposes. "

Again Mages was being slightly stubborn, she felt like her sister didn't need to repay her for anything that she did. It was normal for family to help each other out and do things for each other.

" I must take my leave before Cave shows up, I have already spent too much time back here. I will see you sometime soon. Loohcs tneve emag noitamina cisum"

With that Mages started chanting something and was gone in a mist of smoke. She had used her magic to transport herself back to where she was needed, which was with Neptune and the other party members.


End file.
